<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>胡思乱想 by RedCat015</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028676">胡思乱想</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCat015/pseuds/RedCat015'>RedCat015</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCat015/pseuds/RedCat015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>喜闻乐见的狗血三角恋（？）。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>胡思乱想</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>瞎几把乱写系列（喂）情节很不合理请不要带脑子看<br/>白马探显然已经没有了脑子（不是）所以ooc显然是会存在的（（（<br/>还有一笔带过（大概）的平新</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>说真的，这一切乱七八糟的事情都不能怪白马探。</p><p>不，这也完全不能怪到他的胡思乱想上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>白马探喜欢自己的同班同学黑羽快斗——</p><p>好了好了，这没什么值得大惊小怪的，他毕竟打小就在英国长大，受到了西方文化的深刻洗礼，在学校里看到相同性别的同学牵牵小手亲亲小嘴也不是什么千年罕见的事情，甚至连他的初中历史老师都公开承认自己是一个同性恋，自己的性向稍微开放一点也是一件水到渠成的事情。自从自己回到了日本并且在这里开始读起了高中，他就难免开始注意到长得不算难看性格不错又特别能搞事情的黑羽快斗。一开始他只是真的只是觉得这个男生挺有趣的，跟他斗斗嘴也给他的高中生活添加了许多的乐趣，完完全全没有往那个方向想过。但是就在有一天下午放学，他被黑羽堵在路上逼问他为什么老是喜欢给他那些奇怪的眼神还老是跟他作对的时候，他才恍然顿悟自己大概是喜欢上了这个头发乱七八糟笑起来傻不拉几做事莽莽撞撞大大咧咧的日本男生了。</p><p>——不过自己的心情当然不能让黑羽快斗知道。白马探从来不打没有胜算的仗，特别是在感情这方面，他必须要精心策划步步为营。</p><p>然后他就开始发现黑羽快斗有些什么地方不太一样。</p><p>或者说。</p><p>他对怪盗基德有些过于迷恋了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“黑羽同学。”白马探叫住了哼着小调走出校门的黑羽快斗，对方转过头，眨了眨眼睛，挑起了眉毛。</p><p>“有什么可以帮助你的吗，白马同学。”他装模作样地鞠了一个躬，笑嘻嘻地看着他，一窝乱糟糟的黑发在暖橙色的夕阳下镀了一层浅浅的棕色。白马探的心跳顿时漏了一拍。</p><p>稳住，白马探，你要稳住。</p><p>白马探的表情丝毫没有泄露自己一丝一毫的情绪，他走到了黑羽的边上，边走边拉家常：“有什么好事吗？”</p><p>黑羽走在他的边上，耸了耸肩，反问道：“放学回家难道不开心吗？”</p><p>白马探的嘴角微微上扬了一点，漫不经心地问道：“是因为怪盗基德昨晚的案件吗？”</p><p>黑羽快斗停了一下脚步，又装作若无其事地往前走。</p><p>白马探转过了身看着黑羽快斗：“怎么，被说破了？说真的，黑羽，有的时候我真的很好奇你和那个臭名昭著的怪盗基德到底有没有什么比较私人的联系——”</p><p>“白马侦探，这和你没什么关系。”黑羽的脸色顿时沉了下来，深呼吸了一口气，挤出了一个笑容，“如果白马同学只是想知道这个的话，我只是他的狂热粉丝罢了。恕我先告辞了。”</p><p>白马看着黑羽离去的背影，摸了摸下巴。</p><p>有趣极了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>一袭白色的披风在怪盗基德的背后垂落，他的脸上带着玩世不恭的笑容，右手拿着价值连城的钻石随意的把玩着。</p><p>白马探站在他十步开外的地方，微微喘着气，明显是刚刚连着跑了十几层的楼梯的缘故。</p><p>“晚上好，白马侦探。”怪盗基德看到来着之后，风度翩翩地向他弯了弯腰。</p><p>白马探深呼吸了几口气，平稳了自己的呼吸。“基德。”</p><p>怪盗基德叹了一口气，正想像以往一样交代交代然后做出一个华丽的退场时，白马探突然问道：“你认识黑羽快斗吗？”</p><p>怪盗基德的表情看上去毫无破绽，但是白马探还是清晰地察觉到了他整个人的身体突然紧绷了一下，但是又很快地放松了下来。</p><p>“不认识。那是谁？”怪盗基德无所谓地吹了吹口哨，回答道。</p><p>白马探知道他在说谎，但他已经得到了自己想知道的信息，所以他也没有再拆穿什么。</p><p>“宝石还请侦探先生收下，在下就先告辞了。”基德随手把宝石扔给了白马探，等白马探再次抬头的时候，面前已经空空荡荡。</p><p>白马探的嘴角弯出了一个弧度。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>当然白马探想过或许黑羽快斗和怪盗基德就是同一个人。</p><p>当然他有。</p><p>只是——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“束手就擒吧——”白马探还没说完的话顿时卡在了喉咙，眨了眨眼睛，艰难地处理着眼前的景象。</p><p>怪盗基德和“黑羽快斗”正在“激烈”地亲吻着，怪盗基德手把“黑羽快斗”的手压在了墙上，而“黑羽快斗”也微微仰着头，闭上眼睛双唇微启，一脸沉迷其中的样子，就算在黑暗中也能够看到两个人脸上情欲的红晕。</p><p>突然之间一切都说得通了。</p><p>白马探咽了咽口水。</p><p>原来是这样。</p><p>两个人在吻得“难分难舍”的时候听到白马探的声音顿时僵在了原地，然后快速地分开，别过脸整理自己的微微有些混乱的着装和发型。</p><p>还没等三个人说出任何一句话，边上的门又一次被用力地打开，一个黑皮少年出现在了他们的边上。</p><p>“……”他沉默地看着这一幕，然后扭头“砰”地一声又把门关上了。</p><p>空气飘着尴尬的气息。</p><p>“咳，呃，黑羽同学……”白马犹豫地开口，看着“黑羽快斗”。</p><p>怪盗基德瞬间拉过“黑羽快斗”，在他的耳边嘀嘀咕咕了几句话。白马探看到“黑羽快斗”的脸色变了又变，明显是想说些什么，然后又看到怪盗基德低声说了几句话之后，“黑羽快斗”才无奈地叹了一口气，点了点头。</p><p>白马才想他们应该是在讨论关于身份还有关系这种乱七八糟的事情。</p><p>“白马同学。”“黑羽快斗”不情不愿地说道，瞪了一眼怪盗基德。怪盗基德讨好地对他笑了一下。白马探不知道此刻是因为失恋的悲伤还是人生的过于戏剧让他对于眼前的这一幕感到了麻木。</p><p>“所以。”白马自动地说道，眼神在他们之间扫视着。</p><p>“……不是你想象的这样。”“黑羽”毫无底气地说道。</p><p>白马探点了点头，显然是连他说的一个字都没有相信：“……可以看得出来。”</p><p>“黑羽”抿了抿嘴唇，看了一眼怪盗基德，然后叹了一口气：“这里不是讲话的好地方，白马同学，不如我们明天放学后再谈。”</p><p>白马探沉默地看着眼前的两个人，一言不发地转身走了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>黑羽快斗完全没有想到事情的走向会变成这样。</p><p>一开始是那个傻逼关东名侦探给他打了个电话，叽里呱啦说了一堆什么自己和自己的男朋友怎么样怎么样这样那样然后说自己的男朋友最近好像有点水性杨花所以他非常地不开心之类之类的一堆废话，最后黑羽快斗实在是被烦死就提出了一个天台激吻出轨大戏的建议——虽然他本人只把这个当作了一个玩笑。</p><p>没想到工藤新一居然说可以。</p><p>黑羽快斗本人是觉得这种行为非常的幼稚并且影响巨大，还有极大的可能会让关西侦探从此也盯上他，但是谁叫他也有玩心，最近脑子也被另外一个叫做白马探的傻逼侦探搞得乱七八糟，两个人就狼狈为奸迫不及待地想来搞点事情，为自己已经足够精彩的人生锦上添花。</p><p>在他们听到脚步声之前，两个人还在正常地谈天说地。</p><p>黑羽快斗听着工藤新一吐吐槽讲讲自己一点也不平淡的爱情故事，然后黑羽快斗讲讲自己班级里长得不错的英国佬就是可能脑子有点问题老是喜欢跟他作对，还讲到了这个英国佬有可能猜到了自己的真实身份之类的。工藤若有所思地摸了摸下巴，帮黑羽快斗分析说，“黑羽，也许这个英国佬喜欢上你了，不然怎么这么关注你。”黑羽听完之后差点没被自己的口水呛死。他正要反驳的时，他们就听到了楼梯间传来的脚步声。两个人瞬间戏精上身，演出了一场惊天动地的出轨大戏。</p><p>……只可惜出现的是白马探。</p><p>黑羽快斗恨不得一枪毙了自己。不过好在服部平次还是及时地出现并且运用他聪明的小脑袋弄明白了眼前的情况，阴着脸就出去了。黑羽默默地在内心为工藤画了个十字，祝他在被自己男友送往天堂的路上一路安好。工藤抖了一下，明显是有那么些后悔了自己的决定，黑羽在一边幸灾乐祸地憋笑，不断地在内心提醒自己千万不能笑出来不然工藤铁定立刻就把自己就交给白马。</p><p>哦对，白马。</p><p>结果万万没想到白马探在黑暗中错把工藤新一认成了自己，黑羽索性将计就计，紧急跟工藤叮嘱了几句之后就开始让工藤自由发挥。</p><p>工藤一边演戏一边若有所思地看着白马探的反应，在白马探摔门离去的时候，冲着黑羽眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“啧啧，某个侦探看样子是迷恋上了某人。”</p><p>黑羽莫名其妙地脸红了起来，恼羞成怒地回道：“去你的工藤新一，你还是好好考虑怎么安慰你的大阪巧克力吧。”</p><p>“……赶紧闭上你的嘴黑羽快斗，你不如好好想想你明天要怎么面对你的同班同学。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“靠。”两个人不约而同地咒骂道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“……呃，嘿，白马。”黑羽尴尬地跟坐在操场边上露天看台的白马打了个招呼。白马回头看了他一眼，彬彬有礼地点了点头：“黑羽同学。”</p><p>黑羽在他的边上坐了下来，空气寂静了两秒钟之后黑羽才开口：“所以，关于昨天——”</p><p>“你和怪盗基德是一对。”白马点了点头，做了一个简单的总结。</p><p>黑羽张口结舌，隔了几秒之后找回了自己的声音：“不——”</p><p>白马叹了一口气，一脸“我什么都懂”地看着黑羽：“你知道我是不会因为你和怪盗基德在一起就开始评判你的——好吧也许会有那么一点——但是我对同性恋本身没有任何看法。说真的，其实我也是个双性恋，所以你没必要在经历昨天那样的事情之后还对我说谎。”</p><p>“呃。”黑羽的脑子明显地当机了。这句话里面的信息量已经超出了自己的承受范围，“稍等，你是什么？”</p><p>“……我是个双性恋，黑羽同学。我以为你知道。”白马挑起了眉毛。</p><p>黑羽翻了个白眼：“我怎么可能会知道，我又不是侦探——”然后他想到了工藤新一一脸正经地帮他分析或许白马探喜欢上他这件事，脸“蹭”得一下就烧了起来。不不不，黑羽快斗你不要再想了，不是真的。他别过头尴尬地咳嗽了两声。</p><p>“白马，事情真的不是你想像的那样，我——我和怪盗基德——我们的关系很复杂。但是我们真的不是一对。昨天的事情我不知道怎么和你解释，总之就是怪盗基德——呃，我们——”</p><p>“你们是炮友？”白马探眨了眨眼睛，眼底看不清感情，“我不知道怪盗基德居然还有这种癖好。”</p><p>“不！我的天白马探，我和怪盗基德不是天杀的炮友——不是你的脑子里面都在想什么？”黑羽绝望地捂住了脸，“我和他的关系很复杂，但完全、完全没有夹杂任何和爱或者性有关系的成分。”</p><p>白马若有所思地点了点头。</p><p>所以这就意味着黑羽也许并没有喜欢怪盗基德，但通过昨晚的事情又能够得出黑羽本人对于同性相爱这件事情并不反感。所以这是一件好事。</p><p>至于黑羽同学和基德的关系。</p><p>白马探抿住了嘴唇。</p><p>这些可以之后再说，他也不着急这一会儿。</p><p>露出了一个满意的笑容，白马站了起来，低头看着仰起头跟他对视的黑羽。</p><p>“谢谢你，黑羽同学。那我就先告辞了。”白马的声音在下午的阳光里仿佛情人的低喃，让黑羽不由自主地又开始想起来工藤新一的话。</p><p>……工藤绝对是有毒。</p><p>“等一下！所以——这就没了？你不问问我我知不知道怪盗基德的真实身份或者之类的——”黑羽叫住了转身正要离去的白马，好奇地问道。</p><p>白马停住了脚步，转回了头。</p><p>“如果我问了你会告诉我吗？”</p><p>黑羽眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>白马轻笑了一声，像是早就料到了黑羽的答案是“不”，漫不经心地接着说道：“黑羽同学不用担心这么多，我会凭自己的能力抓住怪盗基德的，我有好几笔账还没跟他算清楚。”</p><p>他顿了顿，然后勾起了一个笑容，看得黑羽背后一凉。</p><p>“更何况，他还做了我还没来得及做的事情。完全不可原谅。”白马探的声音仿佛在一瞬间失去了温度，像是他现在就可以立刻手撕了怪盗基德。</p><p>黑羽感到了背后开始冒起了冷汗。</p><p>白马垂下了眼睑，又恢复了平时贵公子的装模作样的样子，微微颔首。</p><p>“那么日安，黑羽同学。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>黑羽快斗不出意外地失眠了。</p><p>他躺在床上辗转反侧，窝在温暖的被窝里却始终无法躲入梦境之中得到一丝安宁。他满脑子都被一个名叫白马探的家伙给填满了——不，这不应该发生。白马探是一个骄傲自大的假洋鬼子，更别提他老是跟自己作对，还险些抓到怪盗基德，自己不应该想着他。</p><p>然后他的脑子里就开始出现了工藤新一阴魂不散的声音，时刻提醒着他“看样子某侦探迷恋上了某人”……</p><p>黑羽痛苦地呻吟了一声，抱住了自己脑袋，脑中开始出现了白马探一脸深情款款地向他告白——不不不，停一下黑羽快斗，这件事情根本就不会发生，冷静，脸不要红，心跳不要加速，冷静，一切都是心理暗示，这种事情不会发生，要稳住，你不是弯的，你就算是弯的也不会喜欢白马探——不对不对，白马探也不会喜欢你，你本来就不喜欢白马探，不喜欢，完全不喜欢——</p><p>黑羽愤恨地用被子盖住了自己的脸。</p><p>两秒之后，他一把掀开了被子，深呼吸了两口气。</p><p>现在，他需要冷静地来分析这件事情。</p><p>先来讨论一下白马探喜欢上自己的可能性。</p><p>……他并不知道自己是怪盗基德，平时在学校里也就跟自己斗斗嘴，除此之外就没什么交集了。</p><p>一个人会没事就喜欢跟你斗嘴吗？</p><p>……好问题。不，或许他对自己就是一种想要交朋友但是却不知道如何正确交友的这种心情，并不一定就是喜欢。</p><p>可是白马又说自己是一个双性恋，再加上他或许有那么一些明显的暗示，简直很难让人不想入非非。</p><p>黑羽又开始不自觉地想象起了白马和自己在一起的样子——</p><p>不不不，理性思考。且不说白马是否喜欢自己，自己是不是喜欢白马还是另外一回事。</p><p>就像之前分析的，他们平时并没有什么交集……不过等一下，他作为怪盗基德加上黑羽快斗跟白马探的交集实际上还是很多的。不得不承认，白马探作为侦探的时候确实有一种难以言说的魅力。就算跟他斗嘴实际上也能带给他一种奇妙的快感——</p><p>这个分析不太对。</p><p>黑羽极力否认着自己或许喜欢上白马探的这个可能性，不信邪地打开了手机开始搜索了起来“如何能够确定自己是否喜欢上一个人”。</p><p>“当你会经常时不时有意无意地想到对方时，你已经喜欢上对方了。”</p><p>“当你站在你喜欢的那个人面前时，你的心跳会加速。”</p><p>“当你很习惯并且喜欢两个人独处的时光……”</p><p>黑羽关上了网页。</p><p>不。</p><p>都是假的。</p><p>都是假的。自己完全、完全没有喜欢上白马探。</p><p>真的没有。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>但是，不管怎么样，自己得先问问白马探对于怪盗基德的看法。</p><p>毕竟怪盗基德是自己不可剥离的一部分，他需要——</p><p>嗯，没错，他需要更多的信息来进行更加全面的分析。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>白马探其实对于黑羽快斗来询问自己对于怪盗基德的看法这件事毫不意外。</p><p>毕竟自己追捕基德也不是什么国家机密，黑羽既然认识基德，关系看上去又如此亲密，想要知道自己对基德的看法也是很正常的一件事情。</p><p>白马也说不清楚自己对于基德到底是怀抱着一种怎样的心情。</p><p>一方面他知道对方是个怪盗，所做的事情全都与法律相背而驰，而自己作为一个侦探自然有义务要将他捉拿。但另一方面，他又不得不承认自己是很羡慕基德的自由和随心所欲，他或多或少有被这样的性格所吸引，他也承认自己与基德的每次过招都能让他感到热血沸腾，有种棋逢对手的快感。</p><p>还有就是，在内心的深处，他知道基德不是个坏人。</p><p>他翻阅过所有的关于基德的案卷，他知道基德肯定是在寻找着什么跟宝石有关系的东西——虽然他完全不知道他想要什么宝石，需要那个宝石来做什么，但他能够确定基德做出偷盗宝石的事情是有原因的。白马清晰的了解这个世界没有绝对的黑与白，更多的则是灰色的区域，而怪盗基德所做的事情正处于这样的区域。</p><p>所以白马回答：“好奇心。”</p><p>黑羽显然没有料到这个答案。他不确定地重复了一遍：“好奇心？”</p><p>白马抬头看了一眼站在他桌子前的黑羽，耸了耸肩，低头将视线放在了数学题上：“鉴于你既然都知道他是谁，我想他大概也跟你说了他为什么要做这种事。而我很好奇，他成为怪盗基德真正原因。”白马写下了几行等式，然后在空上写上了答案。“不过我想你应该也不会告诉我。”</p><p>黑羽无言地看着白马。</p><p>白马没有听到对方的回应，抬头看着一脸迷茫的黑羽，挑了挑眉：“怎么，没想到答案是这样吗。”</p><p>“作为侦探，你不是应该——”</p><p>“应该惩恶扬善吗。是，我是应该这么做。但问题是，我并不觉得基德是个恶。”白马双手环胸，平静地说道。</p><p>“哈？”黑羽这回是彻底懵了。</p><p>“不过这并不代表我不会放弃追捕他。毕竟说到底，他是个小偷，而我是个侦探。”白马顿了顿，意味深长地看着黑羽，“而且我们还有点，私人的事情还没解决。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“你应该跟他坦白。”工藤在三更半夜接到黑羽的电话，差点一个没忍住就把他拉入了黑名单。</p><p>黑羽挠着头发，烦躁地说道：“可是——”</p><p>“没什么可是。他喜欢你，他对基德也没有恨意——撑死也就是他亲了黑羽快斗这件事情可能会让他有点耿耿于怀。再次，你们两个刚好就是同个人，所以他也没有理由看你不爽了。然后你看，你也好像有点喜欢他，那你们岂不是很刚好，凑一对不就成了。”</p><p>“事情要是有你说的这么简单就好了。”黑羽不知道叹了几百次的气。</p><p>听筒里传来话筒和布料摩擦的声音，工藤翻了一个身，充满困意地说：“你想要让事情变得简单，它就有这么简单。”</p><p>“工藤你就是站着说话不腰疼。”黑羽磨牙，“你和大阪巧克力也没什么事了，所以你现在就打算让我自生自灭了是吗？”</p><p>“我现在躺着，我的腰也不疼。”黑羽几乎能够看到工藤的白眼，“我很关心你，黑羽，所以我现在正在给你提出最好的意见。”</p><p>黑羽翻了个白眼。</p><p>“我们两个中间到底谁是有对象的那个？”工藤不耐烦地说，“我，是我。所以你应该听听有对象的人的意见。”</p><p>“恋爱中的人都是傻子。”黑羽嘀嘀咕咕地说道。</p><p>“你再说一遍。”黑羽能够从电流中听出一股威胁的气息。</p><p>他干笑了一声，“好，好好，听你，都听你的。你最聪明，你最棒。”</p><p>“我知道。好了，没什么事情我就先睡了，再给我大半夜打电话我就真的拉黑你。”</p><p>黑羽还没来得及说点什么，就听到听筒里传来的忙音。</p><p>……这个垃圾。</p><p>黑羽把手机扔在了一边，揉了揉自己的太阳穴。</p><p>真是令人头痛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>黑羽开始时不时地旁侧敲击白马对于怪盗基德还有没有其他的什么看法。</p><p>一开始白马还乐于跟他聊聊，谈谈自己是如何看待这种事情，还可以扯到互相的人生理念。</p><p>虽然这有助于黑羽能够更加深入地了解自己，也有助于自己或多或少了解到黑羽的一点想法，但是当次数多起来的时候，他就开始感到有些不耐烦了。</p><p>为什么黑羽老是要提到怪盗基德？</p><p>他和怪盗基德真的是想他所说的那样一清二白吗？</p><p>他也没有真正地解释过为什么那天晚上他们会在天台上接吻，黑羽的话真的能够相信吗？</p><p>如果是怪盗基德让他这么说，只是为了不让他的身份暴露呢？</p><p>一个又一个的问题如同雨后春笋冒了出来，直到最后终于超出了白马的承受范围。</p><p>“够了。”白马在黑羽说话的时候突然说道。</p><p>然后他一把扯过黑羽的衣领，对准黑羽因为惊愕而微张的双唇亲吻了下去。</p><p>该死的，尝起来果然跟想象中的一样好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>一周之后，白马探收到了一封来自怪盗基德的信。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“基德。”白马没什么感情地说道。通常他会装模作样地装出一副风度翩翩的样子向基德致意，但由于一周前的意外让黑羽在这一整周里都躲着他而没有跟他讲过超过三句话，这让白马整个人都变得焦躁了起来。</p><p>他想要知道黑羽到底有没有接受这份感情，而他现在最不想看到的人就是怪盗基德。</p><p>不过人家都找上门来了，自己也很好奇对方想要跟他说什么，还是如约前往。</p><p>“白马侦探。”基德轻快地说道，但白马却听出了他的声音有些发紧。</p><p>他在紧张吗？</p><p>白马有些困惑地皱起了眉头。</p><p>“我……有件事情想跟你说。”基德抿住了嘴，犹豫了几秒，然后接着说，“是关于黑羽快斗的。”</p><p>白马的脸色一下子就沉了下来。</p><p>他的脑子里开始出现了黑羽跟基德倾诉衷肠的画面，又想到了这几天避他之不及的态度，想必一定是因为他和基德之间果然有些什么，基德才会在自己冲动之下亲了黑羽之后来找他。</p><p>白马握紧了拳头。</p><p>几秒钟之后，他咬牙说道：“我在听。”</p><p>基德像是感受到了白马此刻心情不佳，小小地往后挪了一步。</p><p>他深呼吸了一口气，然后又深呼吸了一口气。</p><p>接着他就慢慢地摘了自己的帽子和单片眼镜。</p><p>白马一瞬间忘记了呼吸，瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>像是过了一个世纪那么漫长，他才终于收拾好了自己的思绪。</p><p>“黑羽……？”</p><p>基德——黑羽不安地笑了一下，挥了挥手，”呃，嗨。”</p><p>下一秒，黑羽就看到白马紧握着拳头黑着脸向他走了过来，仿佛自己欠了他几十万似的。他吓得直接闭上眼睛，想着自己既然已经跟他说了就没有逃跑的余地，认命地等待着白马的怒火。</p><p>——然后他就感受到了白马炽热的唇，他灵活的舌头，还有他的略微有些不稳的鼻息温温热热地在他们的脸上洒开。</p><p>他愣了了一秒之后立刻拥抱住了白马，热情地回吻。</p><p>如果白马不在意——好吧，那他有什么需要在意的呢。</p><p>他们因为需要补充氧气而暂时地停止了亲吻，白马喘着气问黑羽，“所以我们现在是一对了吗？”</p><p>这是不是白马理想的询问黑羽的方式，不过没关系，意思表达到就行。</p><p>黑羽一把揪过白马的衣领，又一次亲吻了起来。</p><p>白马想，他就把这个当作“是”了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>所以你瞧，这一切乱七八糟的事情绝对不能怪到白马探的头上。</p><p>也完全不能怪到他的胡思乱想上面，不能。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>是几千年前给蔓太太《重逢》的guest文</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>